


Waking up alive

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: When he had pushed Eggsy to take his place onto the mine, Merlin hadn’t been thinking much about what would happen next. He just knew he couldn’t possibly live with himself if anything happened to the lad and he would be damned if he let Harry sacrifice himself when they had just gotten him back.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Waking up alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: “I almost lost you” kiss

When he had pushed Eggsy to take his place onto the mine, Merlin hadn’t been thinking much about what would happen next. He just knew he couldn’t possibly live with himself if anything happened to the lad and he would be damned if he let Harry sacrifice himself when they had just gotten him back.

Of course, as soon as he had stepped onto said mine, he had known he was going to die.

So it is a bit of a surprise when he wakes up alive.

The thought makes him giggles and distantly he notes that he must be on some very good drugs.

Which would explain why it takes a few attempts before he successfully opens his eyes.

But it turns out to be well worth the effort he exerted because the first thing he sees is Harry sitting by the bed he’s lying in and oh, he always forgets just how gorgeous the man is.

“Merlin, you’re awake!” It’s the first time he’s heard Harry sound so relieved in his entire life.

He hums to show he’s somewhat aware of what is happening around him, not even bothering to try to speak. If it took him that many tries just to remember how eyelids worked, vocal chords are probably beyond him at the moment.

“Oh Merlin… I thought I had lost you.”

Merlin feels his hand moving by itself which distracts him from the heartbreaking despair in Harry’s voice.

Then he feels the press of Harry’s lips against his knuckles and he understands why his hand had seemed to have grown a mind of its own.

He still can’t seem to talk and he can’t really move either, but somehow he finds the force to squeeze the hand holding onto his.

It feels to him like a very poor way to reassure Harry but he can’t do much else for the time being.

But Harry doesn’t seem to care one bit, looking at Merlin as if he’s the most precious thing in the universe. And well, while he doesn’t know about the whole universe, Merlin wouldn’t mind being the center of Harry’s universe.

It would serve the man right for all those years being at the center of Merlin’s.

It’s not long before Merlin loses a fight he wasn’t even aware to be fighting with sleep, but then again, it’s hard to keep his focus when Harry keeps pressing light kisses against his fingers.

He hopes his dreams will be filled with more of the same.


End file.
